


Late Night

by BloodSerum



Series: OmO what's this? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Humiliation, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Watersports, Wetting, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSerum/pseuds/BloodSerum
Summary: Jason has a bit of an accident while waiting for a target to show up.
Series: OmO what's this? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063265
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this in about an hour, oops. My brain has been a mess since this whole.... mess began in March, so this is what it gave me.

Jason was getting impatient.  _ Hopefully _ this stake out would be over soon. He shifted his position, trying to take pressure off his full bladder. He had been trying to stay hydrated, but hours into waiting for the traffickers he was hunting did make him regret picking such a small rooftop to set up on. He could hear the lectures he’d get had he done this when he was still Robin...

Jason could manage this, though. Just a little bit longer… He groaned as he shifted his legs again, trying desperately to keep his mind off how badly he needed to piss. He tried to sit up, considering maybe he could just do it in the corner—but as he did so, he felt hot urine leak from cock.  _ Fuck. _ Jason grabbed for his crotched immediately, gripping his cock hard as if to will it to stop.

Okay, okay, maybe he had drunk more than he had thought. But he could do this, just needed to get to the corner before his targets showed up. No skin off his back.

Jason managed to get to his feet, only for another spurt of piss to come, creating a wet spot on his pants. Fuck no. This was not happening. He doubled over a little, gripping harder at his crotch. Come on, come on—he had more willpower than this. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to get his body to stay calm even as his full bladder protested. God, he needed to piss, and he’d get to soon if his body would just  _ cooperate _ with him.

Jason sucked in a deep breath, shifting again as he tried to make for the far corner of the building. Just a little more—but alas, his body had other plans. His cock twitched in agitation. He gasped as he felt another spurt of urine soak into his pants, warming his cock as he doubled over to squeeze at it again, trying to get it to stop—but it was too late. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

Jason gasped once more as the flood gates opened, hot urine soaking his pants in an instant with a loud hiss. The stream did not let up, wetting his hand through his clothes as his piss ran down his thighs, over his calves, before puddling on the ground around his feet. It soaked into his pants, leaving them wet and clinging to his legs as he continued to piss himself.

He found himself moaning, relief washing over him instantly as he pissed harder. Jason wanted this to be over, sure, but he couldn’t ignore how good it felt to finally have sweet release as the hot liquid dripped down his legs.

Finally, the stream began to die down, leaving him shivering in piss-soaked pants in the cool air. Jason unzipped his fly, pulling out his already soaked cock. He took aim, willing the last of the urine out, watching as it splattered onto the already wet stone.

With his bladder finally emptied, he felt humiliation wash over him. God, he had pissed himself. And it had felt good, that sweet release—sure—but now he had to deal with the consequences. Jay had to admit though… it felt so good.

Jason bit at his lip, stroking his cock idly. He felt blood rush to his prick, hardening immediately as he continued to stroke. Precum joined the urine still soaked into his gloves as he continued to jerk himself off, thumb running over the head as he moaned. His balls tightened, and then he was mewling, hot semen stringing out to join his puddle of urine on the ground. Fuck.

He just hoped his target wouldn’t show up any time soon. At least not til he was dry, he thought, as he tucked his now soft cock back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I should have wrote this yesterday on April Fool's day and posted it on my main like AHAHAH FUNNEY PISS JOKE except the real joke is that it is serious. Anyways thank you for reading my short, very self indulgent fic.


End file.
